vegeta quiero que cocines
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: ¿que pasaría si bulma le pidiera a Vegeta cocinar? averígualo aquí.


Vegeta, quiero que cocines.

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que pasaría si vegeta llegara a cocinar? XD

Eran las 12:00 de la mañana en capsule corps y vegeta estaba sentado, y bulma estaba cambiando al bebe trunks que lloraba desde hace una hora…

Vegeta ya no lo aguantaba más…

-AYYYYY MALDICION_dijo vegeta tapándose los oidos_DILE A ESE CRIO DEL DEMONIO QUE SE CALLEEEEE POR DIOS MUJEEEERR_decia vegeta enojado.

-aba…aba…aba…ugu (no me grites) _decia el bebe trunks lagrimeando.

-NO TE ENTIENDO CRIO Y MAS VALE DEJES DE LLORIQUEAR_decia vegeta irritado.

-abu…elll…adada…aba…baba…buuuu (lo lamento pero yo hablo así granuja ¬.¬) _decia el bebe trunks frunciéndose.

-VEGETAAA YO ATENDERÉ A TRUNKS PARA QUE YA NO LLORE, PERO TU VAS A COCINAR.

-¡QUEEEEE! YO NO SE COCINAR ESTAS LOCAAAA_gritaba vegeta.

-lo siento pero si quieres comida tendrás que cocinarla_decia bulma_ahora vete.

Vegeta se fue gruñendo _"maldita mujer, estupido crio"_

_Cocina._

Vegeta estaba buscando el libro de cocina que bulma usaba…

-maldición… donde estará ese maldito libro_gruñia vegeta_que fastidio, yo el príncipe de los sayajin, cocinando…maldita mujer_vegeta encontró el libro_hoo aquí esta…bien leamos…

_Como preparar espagueti con carne al horno._

_**Paso 1: Llenar una olla de tamaño mediano con aproximadamente 3/4 con agua caliente.**_

-bien pero creo que hervirá mejor si le pongo mucha mas agua_dijo vegeta llenando la olla con mucha agua…

_**Pasó 2: Añade una cucharadita de sal para ayudar a la pasta absorber el agua más rápido y un 1/4 de aceite de oliva para evitar que la pasta se pegue.**_

-este maldito libro no me dirá que es lo que tengo que hacer_dijo vegeta enojado_le pondré media taza de sal…así será mas salado_dijo vegeta echando la sal.

_**Pasó 3: Enciende la estufa a temperatura alta y coloca la olla sobre la hornilla.**_

-bien lo pondré…A 100 GRADOS.

**Pasó 4: En unos 10 minutos el agua hervirá completamente.**

-bien ahora are la carne al horno_dijo vegeta ya cansado.

Preparación:

_**Paso 1: Limpiar bien la carne, no quitarle del todo la grasa, si la tiene. Untarla con mostaza, cantidad a gusto, y agregarle algo de pimienta, o, si prefiere, puede condimentarla con el caldo saborizador de carne y agregarle un poco de sal y pimienta, sin la mostaza. **_

-bien le echare la mostaza_ vegeta lleno la carne con mostaza y pimienta.

_**Pasó 2: Llevar al fuego y agregarle un poco del caldo de verduras. Se debe cocinar a fuego medio controlando que no le falte líquido, pero la idea no es que flote en caldo, sino evitar que se pegue. **_

-bien la pondré en el horno a unos…2000 grados_dijo vegeta encendiendo el horno_bien listo, ahora, a esperar.

Unos minutos después…

-MALDITA SEAAAAA_decia vegeta intentando apagar el fuego que salía del horno_SE ME QUEMAAA LA COMIDAAA BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

_Sala._

-abua…abu…bu…anu (que pasa mami) _decia el bebe trunks.

-ummm…ese olor a quemadoo viene de…_bulma casi grita_¡DE LA COCINA! MALDITO VEGETAAAAAAAAAAA_grito bulma.

_Cocina._

-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA_grito bulma_VEGETA QUE RAYOS HICISTE, SE ESTA QUEMANDO LA CASA_bulma agarro el extintor de fuego y lo apago.

-bu… ¿bulma?_dijo vegeta temeroso de la reacción de bulma.

-VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MALDITA SEA NI COCINAR SABES, MALDICIÓN CASI QUEMAS LA CASA_grito bulma.

-ajjajajaja_se reía el bebe trunks.

-YA TE LO DIJE…MUJER NO SE COCINAR_grito vegeta.

-pero como fuiste tan tonto de poner el horno a 2000 grado_bulma estaba pasmada por la idiotez de vegeta.

-en vegeta-sei 2000 significa 2 grados_dijo vegeta con simpleza.

-tu lo dijiste…pero mi querido vegeta amor hay un pequeño problema_dijo bulma sínica_¡ESTO NO ES VEGETA-SEI ESTO ES LA TIERRA!_bulma suspiro_santo dio esto es culpa mía por creer que un mono idiota podría hacer algo tan simple_dijo bulma.

-ya deja de molestarme mujer_dijo vegeta mirando al bebe trunks_y tu que miras…al fin dejaste de llorar, eres un mocoso débil…niñato.

El pequeño trunks empezó a lagrimear otra vez, había entendido las palabras de su padre a la perfección.

-bubu…aba…aja…ma (tu te lo buscaste T.T) _dijo el bebe haciendo un puchero_BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BUAAAAAAAAAAA, BUA, BUAAAA.

Esta definitivamente iva a ser una larga noche…para vegeta.

Fin.


End file.
